1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headwear item which is adjustable to a user""s head size.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a various methods have been employed to construct a hat or other head worn items that are adjustable to fit a user""s head size. For example, baseball caps have been constructed with an adjustable strap and closure mechanism, such as plastic snaps, VELCRO and metal buckles, usually located opposite the visor of the cap. Headwear constructed with such adjustable closure systems requires the user to adjust the headwear to fit his head. As such, an incorrect adjustment can be uncomfortable if too tight or may fall off the user""s head if too loose. Additionally, the closing mechanism may come undone inadvertently.
Various alternative arrangements utilizing a stretchable band for making a headwear item adjustable to fit a user""s head have also been developed. (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,415 issued to Beckerman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,540 issued to Cho; U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,742 issued to Cunliff; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,213 B1 issued to Whang).
The present invention provides for a headwear item such as a cap, having a mutiaxially stretchable band comprising several layers of material which is at least uniaxially stretchable, connected with elastic stitching, making the band multiaxially stretchable. Such multiaxially stretchable band may utilize any fabric that is uniaxially or biaxially stretchable for the layers, allowing for a wide variety of fabrics to be utilized. Additionally, the elastic stitching between the layers of the band provide for varying space between the layers, making the band more comfortable and providing increased breathability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide headwear items which are adjustable to a user""s head size.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide headwear items which are comfortable to wear.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a headwear item utilizing a multiaxially stretchable band which provides for breathability to the user""s head.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.